Muerdago
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Chrome fue llamada por Reborn el 25 de diciembre para que ella recibiera los invitados de la reunion Vongola, pero los invitados al llegar se comportan algo extraños con la chica, al parecer sera que por ser navidad socialicen mas con ella? -8096


Hola a todas las personas que me leen en esta otra historia mía de 8096, navideño, jeje ya es 25 que rapido se pasa el año

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Muerdago

Era 25 de diciembre, para este día Reborn había acordado, tener una importante reunión con todos los miembros de la familia Vongola junto con los aliados y exiliados como los Varia en un Hotel de la localidad.

También ese día muy temprano había Llamado a Chrome para que ella fuese la que recibiera a todos los invitados y además para que la tímida guardiana de la niebla también socializase más con el resto.

Asi fue la chica estaba ahí temprano en el recibidor del hotel para recibir a los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Cavalone, Chrome saludo al jefe de la familia, pero Dino Miro para arriba y lo que hizo después fue darle un beso en la mejilla. Y luego se fue con todos los subordinados dentro del hotel.

A primera instancia la chica pensó: que diablos paso? Porque ese hombre le había dado un beso en la mejilla?. La chica quedo pensando un rato esto hasta que llegaron los Varia, lo primero que hizo la guardiana fue saludar a Xanxus pero este solo la ignoro diciéndole:

-Basura.

Lussuria por su parte dijo:

-Voy a seguir las tradiciones. -Y se acerco a Chrome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Chrome estaba mas que sorprendida por esto. -Para suerte de ella Belphegor dijo que un príncipe no besa a plebeyas y Levi solo siguió recto sin prestarle atención, mientras que Squalo dijo:

-Vroeeeii, ni pienses que recibirás algo mio.

Luego que pasaran los Varia, a Chrome por la mente se decía ¿WTF? Porque todo el mundo estaba asi de raro y especialmente con ella. Luego razono un poco y se dijo que al parecer como hoy era 25 de diciembre todos se comportaban bien "simpáticos" con ella.

Luego llegaron Haru, Kyoko acompañados de Ryohei para la famosa reunión.

-Hahi! Hola Chrome-chan.- Saludaba Haru y le daba un abrazo

-Chrome-chan que bien que estes aquí. -Dijo Kyoko que también abrazo a Chrome

-Ah! Cabello de piña te dare un abrazo ¡EXTREMO!. -Dijo el guardian del sol y abrazo con tanta fuerza a Chrome que la chica se puso azul

-Onni-chan ya es suficiente suéltala que la vas a asfixiar. -Dijo la hermana de Ryohei para que soltase la chica

-Disculpen, es que cuando se trata de dar, abrazos yo soy lo EXTREMAMENTE bueno. -Dijo el peli blanco para luego entrar junto con las dos chicas dentro del edificio

Chrome recobrando el aliento que le fue arrebatado hace unos segundos por ese abrazo de oso que le dio Ryohei continuo con su tarea de recibir a las personas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se acercaban Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Hola, Chrome –saludo Tsuna y vio hacia arriba y luego puso una cara de vergüenza

Lo mismo hizo Gokudera y Yamamoto que vieron hacia arriba y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Este creo que debo de seguir las tradiciones no? –dijo Tsuna rascandose la nuca

Asi que el se acerco a la chica y le beso una mejilla. Chrome que solo se impresiono y se ruborizo por el acto, miro a su boss con extrañesa.

-No te le quedes viendo asi –grito Gokudera

-Vamos Gokudera ahora te toca ati seguir las tradiciones –dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Tsk –chasqueo la lengua el guardian de la tormenta y le dio un apreton de manos a la chica

Bueno al menos eso fue normal viniendo del guardian de la tormenta pensaba Chrome, pero luego vio al guardian de la lluvia con su sonrisa, que a ella tanto le agradaba.

-Bien creo que es mi turno –dijo Yamamoto que se acerco a Chrome y lentamente poso sus labios en los de la chica

-Idiota beisbolista te estas aprovechando –dijo Gokudera al ver la escena

Tsuna se quedo viendo a tontado hasta que recibio una patada de Reborn que lo hizo volver a la tierra.

-Tsuna porque tardaste tanto en venir –dijo el arcobaleno

-Reborn ¿tu hiciste que Chrome estuviese ahí no? –pregunto Tsuna

-Si es para que ella socializara

-pero tambien pusiste ese Mueradgo –Tsuna señalo el muerdago que estaba sobre el recibidor en que estaba Chrome y ahora que estaba besando a Yamamoto

Reborn solo sonrio de medio lado –Creo que se me olvido decirle.

**FIN**

Sin comentarios, de verdad queria hacer una buena historia y me sale una cosa que no sirve de mucho pero igual, les deseo una felices fiestas.


End file.
